Broken
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 'THE DESCENT! After Rose's death, Damon tries to act like he doesn't care. But Elena sees through is cold facade and is there for him. All she can do is hold and comfort him as Damon breaks apart right before her eyes.
1. Broken

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_** Tell me I wasn't the only one who totally cried like a baby at the end of tonight's episode of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I mean, Damon killing Rose…and then the very end when he admitted wanting to be human…*sniffle*…excuse me…*goes into corner to cry***

**Okay, so anyway, I kinda wished Damon were crying in Elena's arms. Here's my version of what I think should have happened. This was partially inspired by the song **_**By Your Side **_**by Tokio Hotel. I thought the song described Damon's emotions and Elena's want to help him let out his feelings perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena gathered her jacket and bag to leave. Damon made it clear that he didn't want her there. Fine, then she wouldn't be.

But out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his face. He was in such a rush to get her to leave and now she knew why. She could almost see him breaking right before her eyes, his cold façade slowly cracking away.

Putting her stuff back down on the couch, Elena took the few steps toward Damon and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck in a soft hug. He stayed still in her arms for a moment.

Had she been able to see his face, she would have seen his eyes soften and his lips quiver slightly.

Then, ever so slowly, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elena felt something wet hit her shoulder. Damon…crying? She had never seen him cry before.

She heard small sobs rip from his throat as he buried his face in her shoulder. She ran a hand soothingly through his dark hair, rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her own eyes, as if Damon's pain was her own, "I'm sorry."

And for what felt like the hundredth time in a matter of a few months, Damon felt as if someone was tearing his heart – slowly and painfully – out of his chest.

He just couldn't be happy, could he? First Katherine, then Elena, and now he didn't even have Rose, the one person who really understood him. Was it possible for a person – even a vampire – to live through such emotional pain? For Damon, he was starting to doubt it. Because the pain he felt in his heart might as well have been the end of a stake for all the agony it was causing him.

Elena bit her bottom lip to fight back her own sobs as Damon let out an agonized cry, like a wounded animal.

"Let it out Damon," she whispered, still stroking his hair, "Let it out." His hands fisted in her shirt and his body shook. Elena couldn't hold back the tears any more and let them fall freely.

"She died," Damon said in barely a whisper, "She died in my arms." Elena rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

"Why?" he cried into her shoulder, his voice full of agony and pain, "Why can I _never _be close to someone Elena? It never ends well for me." His grip on her was almost painful at this point, as if she was the only thing keeping him rooted on this earth. But Elena let him hold her. She let him purge out everything that he had been holding for so long as it finally boiled over.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, "I can't take it anymore. I _can't_." His voice cracked at the last word in a way that made Elena's heart wrench painfully in her chest.

"I'm still here Damon," she whispered, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She gently guided him so they could sit on the couch. She kept her arms tight around him.

"I'm here Damon," she kept whispering to him, "I won't leave you." It was almost scary for her to see Damon this broken. She knew he would never quite be the same after this. Elena knew that Rose had managed to get to a special place in Damon's heart. A place that that not even Elena herself could get to.

Elena wasn't sure how long they sat there like that. Eventually, Damon's sobs died down. Elena looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. Elena laid back, Damon's head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, looking down at the exhausted, broken vampire in her arms.

**So there's **_**Broken**_**. I definitely teared up a bit writing this. I think that **_**The Descent **_**was one of the best Vampire Diaries episodes yet. Especially after that last scene with Damon…damn, Ian Somerhalder acted his **_**ass off**_**! I felt like someone was ripping out my heart as he went through his whole, painful monologue. It was like I was feeling everything he was at the moment. I'm thinking of doing another fanfic with Stefan and Damon when Damon comes home after killing that girl – I think Jessica was her name. Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	2. AN: Other fanfic is up!

**Just wanted to tell you guys that I wrote the other fanfic based on this episode. It takes place after this episode when Damon comes home drunk after killing Jessica. The title is _Alone, Never._**

_~MoonlightSpirit~_


End file.
